Endings
by Devil's Desire
Summary: An Extra scene after Mr. Darcy asks permission to marry Elizabeth.


Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen, it not mine and it never shall be.

Endings

Chapter 1: Permission

She paced in front of the door. Back and forth back and forth, the door opened Darcy exited, she rushed hurriedly into the room, "Shut the door, please." said her father softly.

She looked at him, smiled slightly, and then shut the door. She stood in front of her father nervously. "Lizzie, are you out of your senses? I thought you hated the man."

She looked into his eyes "No, Papa."

"He is rich, to be sure. And you will have more fine carriages than Jane." he looked at his hands, then up into his daughter's face "But will that make you happy?"

She allowed hope to creep into her voice "Have you no other objection

Than your belief in my indifference?"

He father smile "None at all." he looked stern "We all know him to be

a proud, unpleasant sort of fellow. But this would be nothing

if you liked him."

"I do like him." she injected eagerly. She looked down and very quietly said "I love him." he looked up at her in shock. She hastened "He's not proud. I was wrong. I was entirely wrong about him. You don't know him, Papa. If I told you what he was really like, what he's done..."

His head shot up "What has he done?" he demanded

Jane watched as Mr. Darcy stood up and paced in front of the window, looking more nervous then she had ever seen any man before

"But she doesn't like him. I thought she didn't like him," her mother said in a state of disbelief.

"So did I. So did we all." she said trying, and failing to keep the amusement and shock out of her voice. "We must have been wrong." she continued chuckling slightly.

"It won't be the first time, will it?" Mrs. Bennet said with dry humor

Jane giggled "No, nor the last, I dare say." she looked out the window as he paced. She laughed again, she couldn't believe it.

"Good Lord." said Mr. Bennet " I must pay him back."

"No." Elizabeth said quickly effectively cutting off her father. "You mustn't tell anyone. He wouldn't want it. We misjudged him, Papa.

Me more than anyone. In every way. Not just in this matter. I've been nonsensical. But he's been a fool about Jane, about so many other things. But then, so have I. You see, he and I are..." she struggled to find the words "He and I are so similar. We're both so stubborn. Papa, I..." she trailed off and put her face in her hands.

Her father laughed whole-heartedly. She looked quizzically at him "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Very much." she replied softly

He sighed, "I cannot believe that anyone can deserve you. But it seems I am overruled. So I heartily give my consent. I could not have parted with you, my Lizzie, to anyone less worthy."

She kissed to top of his head and hugged him "Thank you"

She turned and quickly left the room. She walked to the back door ignoring Kitty's "What did he say?" Mr. Darcy looked up as the door opened. He looked hopeful, distraught, and slightly ill all at once "Adorable" she thought.

She nodded to him. His face broke into the widest grin she had ever seen. He ran to her and picked her up, twirling her around. "I've never been so happy in my life" he whispered in her ear.

"Nor I" she replied smiling. He put her down and pressed his lips lightly against hers.

Jane watched as her favorite sister hugged her fiancée. She turned to look at her mother, who wore a completely shocked look on her face. "I guess she really did love him" Jane thought happily. She smirked slightly; "I knew you'd find someone" she called mentally to her sister.

Elizabeth looked up, almost as if she heard her. Her look pointedly said 'Alright, you win'

AN: Well this is my first ever P&P FF, I abosuletly love this movie, iI haven't actually read the book yet (but I will, this summer!). Well anyways, I always thought there was something missing at the end of the movie, I still think there should be more, where she explains to her family, or at least Jane. But I don't know, if you guys like it, I'll think about writing another chapter, otherwise this will just be a one shot.


End file.
